


The trouble is that we have a bad habit

by Bobby_pins



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Run away - Fandom, Wolves - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Slow Build, M/M, Other members start to slowly appear, Please bare with me, This is an excerpt of a much larger story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_pins/pseuds/Bobby_pins
Summary: Rejecting a mate wasn’t uncommon, but it wasn’t something anyone ever really thought of doing. Once you meet that one person that makes you feel like nothing could go wrong everything basically fell into place. The process of mating had long changed as the generations passed. Before, your mate was chosen for you, by who? No one really knew, except the million and one versions to the stories that were passed along with every new generation of wolf that rose. ‘And the beautiful omega was bound to love their Alpha unconditionally’ and vise versa. You would meet ‘the one’, and have this insatiable pull towards them. The two were basically bound to love each other for all their lives. But today, biology and mythology play together hand in hand to create a system that society somewhat understands the majority of. But times have changed and nothing is like it used to be, when you didn’t have a choice.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note Please read 
> 
> Thank you so much 
> 
> (~￣▽￣)~

Authors Note

 

I’ve gone over the excerpts I’ve written and the way I want the story to go isn’t going to work out with the mating thing being something that’s already been set for every single person. SO I’ve decided to have the mating be a kind of process, mating will be a definite _thing_ but it won’t be traditional in the sense that every person has one mate they’re destined to or are only pulled to that one person.

*This is my take on the omegaverse, there are many different versions and the above isn’t detailed but more will be explained as the story goes on and get further into details.

 

Thank you for reading B.P

 


End file.
